Snow, Glass and True Love
by Tanith Panic
Summary: Another AU story. It's what I do. When the demon Nicholas Jordan smashes a magic mirror and unleases two of its slivers, a good man becomes evil and it's up to true love - and a little magical help - to break the spell. Dyfty, Jonnie (a new pairing for me) and a cast of many, last but not least being Dervla the Wonder Dog.
1. Chapter 1

SNOW, GLASS AND TRUE LOVE

A/N: Yet another AU story (It's what I do.) A bit of Frozen, a bit of Once Upon a Time, a sprinkling of Jonnie, a hint of Freechamp, a lot of Dyfty and hopefully a bit of fun to read. In this version Dylan's father is a lovely guy so he's not called Brian.

Once, in another world not too far from ours, an evil demon existed. His demon name is too scary to tell you but the human name he used was Nicholas Jordan. He had a new invention and couldn't wait to use it. A mirror. This was no ordinary mirror. Everything that was beautiful in our world looked evil in that mirror. Its frame was a network of the most terrifying images of demons that you could ever fear to see.

His assistant, Louis the Imp, screamed out in shock as Jordan smashed the mirror.

Especially as several slivers had stuck in Louis's forehead.

"Stop whining, Looby. This mirror is worth more to me smashed than in one piece. I'm going to fling some of these pieces down to earth. And guess what will happen then?"

Louis couldn't guess and got a slap round the head for it.

"If a piece of glass gets into somebody's eye they will see everything that they thought was beautiful as ugly. But if a piece gets into a human heart… oh that's where the fun begins. They will become cold-hearted and evil, and will desire nothing less than to kill the thing they loved most. You and I will have spectator seats to the nastiest show on earth… and we'll start over in the fair land of Casualtiana."

"Casualtiana? You do realise Rita might-?"

"Rita! That third-rate sorceress? Hah!"

Louis got another slap round the head, then a beating with a broom. He was then told to get his act together because he and Nicholas were going on a glass-dropping mission over Casualtiana.

"How many are we dropping?" Louis said, becoming excited again.

"Just a couple this time. We'll take this first trip as an experiment."

Meanwhile, over in Beau Champia, the wonderful frozen land of the far North:

"Jacob?"

"Yes., darling?" King Jacob looked uneasily at his beautiful Queen Constanza. She was not a bad woman altogether, just spoiled and very headstrong.

"I fancy a trip to earth."

"Oh not again, darling, the travelling's such a hassle."

Constanza pouted.

"But it's so much fun watching people freaking out when there are unseasonable snow storms."

"That's not the only reason is it? You want another human toy."

"Well, yes."

"I want a girl then."

"Sorry, cutesy-poos. Only one person allowed back per trip, as well you know."

"Couldn't you just do the snow storm scare and I get the person?"

He could see from Constanza's firmly-set lips that this wouldn't be an option.

"I'll tell the guards to saddle up the reindeer, and the domestic staff to pack." Jacob always gave in.

"Tell them anybody who forgets to put in my crystal Louboutins gets a month in the dungeon when we come back."

Both Ben and Dylan had awoken in a panic that morning. Dylan's father, the rich businessman, Kilian Keogh, was throwing a huge party that night at Keogh Manor. It was to introduce Ben as Dylan's official fiancé. Kilian was very broad minded, believing that as long as his son had found true love, he didn't care who his boy wanted to marry. He'd been more than pleased with Ben Chiltern when he'd met him three months ago. Dylan had played a rather sneaky trick on Ben, pretending to be a Doctor at the local hospital where Ben had been admitted after receiving minor injuries from a fall. Dylan had been there to listen to one of his dad's speeches before Kilian had given a huge financial gift to the hospital. He'd bribed one of the doctors to lend him a spare uniform, and romance had bloomed between himself and Ben.

Now they were announcing their engagement.

Ben was stressed in case anything happened to stop them becoming engaged.

Dylan was stressed in general. He couldn't believe somebody like Ben, with his huge blue-grey eyes, his sensitive lips and dark curls, could fall in love with him. Not that Dylan was ugly; far from it. But Ben was like sunshine to Dylan's rain, Yin to Dylan's Yang. They were made to be together.

Now, as they stood on the balcony outside the grand ballroom of Keogh Manor, everything seemed perfect.

Both men's friends were having an excellent time. Lily could be frosty but was truly enjoying herself tonight, gentle Jess was coming out of her shell. The almost irritatingly cheerful Robyn was her usual self, while fluffy pink-haired Alicia was having a whale of a time dancing with everybody, including Kilian. Kilian himself was hoping he might meet the second Mrs Keogh during the evening. The problem of finding the first Mrs Keogh and divorcing her for desertion could come later.

"Can I throw it, Boss?" Louis begged.

"No you can not. I'm going to do this… one giant step for demonkind!"

And he hurled the two slivers of glass towards the two figures on the balcony.

"I can't believe you love me" Dylan said once more.

"I do; I swear I do."

"You loved me when you thought I was broke, Ben. I've had so many other men – and girls – making a play for me because of my fortune, and you just fell for me anyway."

"Because you're handsome, sensitive…ow!"

The 'ow' was because of the sliver of glass hitting him in the eye.

He looked back at Dylan… and couldn't understand it. The poor guy was nowhere as handsome as Ben had thought. Oh well, he was still Dylan… ow!

The second sliver had hit Ben straight in the heart. And the poison of pure evil set in.

"Hell" said Ben to the man he'd once loved, "Hell, you're fugly."

Dylan hoped Ben was teasing but when he looked back at the cold, calculating face of the man he thought cared about him, he could see Ben was deadly serious.

(


	2. Chapter 2

Glass Chapter Two

(Apologies for the violence in this chapter.)

"Ben?"

Ben sneered his own name back at Dylan, who was stunned. That was just childish. Ben could be child-like, but never childish. And there was venom in Ben's gaze that unnerved Dylan.

"Stop showing off" he said as calmly as he could.

Ben slapped Dylan's face hard.

"Screw you, Dylan! I can do better than a freak like you!"

How could this be happening? All the times Ben had held Dylan in his arms, soothing him, telling those kids at school so long ago were wrong; Dylan was no freak. He'd told Dylan he was quirky, adorable, and unique.

Dylan couldn't help tears coming into his eyes and cursed himself for it.

"Oh, look at cry-baby! Let's take cry-baby to see Dada, shall we?"

Ben grabbed Dylan's arm and dragged him into the ballroom. Dylan's wounded heart made it difficult for him to fight back.

The conga had just come to an end – even Lily had joined in – and now Kilian was smiling and saying:

"Well who's up for some _real_ fun now?"

The band began to play the can-can. The four friends ran back on to the dance floor and strutted their stuff, giggling.

Suddenly the music stopped abruptly as Kilian, seeing how Ben was dragging Dylan inside, signalled to the band to shut off the music.

"What's wrong?" he said quietly. He could only jump to one conclusion; that Ben had caught Dylan being unfaithful to him.

"B-Ben was fine and then he started turning nasty-"

"The truth is, MR Keogh, that I've gone off your fugly misfit of a son-"

Kilian punched Ben in the gut. Ben was winded for a moment and then sniggered unpleasantly.

The four girls stared. For as long as they'd known their friend Ben he'd been a total sweetheart. This just wasn't him.

"Get out" Kilian said tersely.

"I'll be glad to", Ben sneered and moved towards the door, pushing Jess rudely out of the way as he did so.

Then chaos reigned.

It was a brilliant July evening, still quite warm, with a dark blue sky. Suddenly, from nowhere, a blizzard was falling. Robyn, already stressed by Ben's attitude, and terrified of walking in icy conditions, began to cry. She'd come in her flimsiest dancing shoes.

"LOOK!"

All eyes turned to the sleigh that was making its way through the sky. It was pulled by reindeer but this sure as heck wasn't summer.

Ben, amused at the others' terror, lolled against the door, smirking. He didn't know what this was – alien invasion? Publicity stunt? – but he didn't give a sh*t.

Everybody had their backs turned to him now, looking out of the window.

A bridge of solid ice had formed from the airborne sleigh to the balcony window.

And, incredibly, a beautiful woman wearing an immaculate outfit similar to those worn in pre-Revolutionary Russia, was walking in the highest heels anybody had ever seen, up to the balcony, where she climbed gracefully inside.

Anybody thinking of restraining her soon pulled back on seeing the soldiers and the handsome man dressed like a Tsar dismounting from the sleigh and walking on the ice.

Alicia was crying now. Dylan was too stunned by his personal grief to fully register the latest events.

"Please don't anybody be alarmed. This is a very brief visit. I am Queen Constanzia of Beau Champia, in the far North."

A few people shivered. They'd heard of this frozen land and its capricious Queen. They believed there was a King as well but little was known of him.

Kilian remembered his manners.

"How can we help you, Madam? Would you like to join our party – not that we still have anything to celebrate -"

"No thank you, dear. I just want one person. Let's see… a nice young man…"

She was immediately attracted to the fact that the curly-haired man had his back to her, which was just rude in front of royalty.

"You!" she said imperiously, "I choose you."

Ben turned round and looked for a minute as if he might strike the Queen. But she had him in her arms and was kissing his lips before he knew what was happening.

Any warmth that might have lingered in Ben Chiltern's heart was now completely frozen.

Wordlessly, without even querying whether he could walk across a bridge of ice, Ben was following her into the night. He never once looked back.

"Thanks, people" said the Tsar figure, who noticed Robyn's fright.

"Don't fret, sweetheart, it'll be back to summer before you're due to go home."

He hurried across the ice, climbed into the sleigh, and it was gone, with a rush of reindeer hooves and an icy breeze behind it.

Dylan looked exhausted.

"If you don't mind, people" Kilian said regretfully, "I think it's time for the party to end."

Then somebody hopped on to the window sill.

A middle aged, short haired, sturdily built woman, dressed like a pixie.

"Eh, lad, you need to stay here and listen to me an' Rita!"

Kilian did wonder for a moment if somebody had drugged the drinks; it would explain a lot especially Ben's being a complete tosser.

"Rita?"

Next moment a pretty blonde in a shimmering pink outfit flew gracefully over the window sill.

"Security!" shouted Kilian.

But the blonde smiled and announced, in a pretty voice filled with warmth:

"My name is Rita and I'm an enchantress. Good news is, I'm on the side of good. Bad news is, I'm a trainee. This is my assistant, Dixie the Pixie."

"Eeeh" Dixie replied, "this windowsill's sore on me bum. You don't have any mushrooms to sit on, do yer, lad?"

Kilian wished his security guards weren't smiling soppily at Rita, but then she did seem to be a decent woman so he let it go.

However:

"I need proof you're an enchantress and you're not just taking the pee."

"Okay, what would you like to eat right now that isn't it this house?"

Kilian sighed.

"A macaroon from that bakery in Covent Garden-"

The next minute a mararoon was in his hand. Not wanting to eat it while he was so jittery, he put it on a side plate.

"I believe you" he said slowly.

"Now, more good and bad news. Dylan, Ben is not himself."

"You can say that again" Dylan said wearily.

"Just listen, sweetheart. He was unlucky enough to get splinters of demon glass in his eye and his heart tonight."

"Oh God, will he be all right?"

"Physically, he's fine. But the glass in his eye has made him see you as ugly and the glass in his heart has made him evil."

Everybody else looked terrified but Dylan almost sobbed in relief.

"You mean he's been enchanted?"

"Uh-huh. But sadly there's only one way to break the enchantment and make him that nice guy we all like once more. And bloody Constanza kidnapping him for a toy boy has only complicated things, if he'd still been here we could have settled this in half an hour."

"If she's taken him for a toy boy she'll have a heck of a shock" Kilian said slowly.

"She'll see him as a challenge. But what I'm trying to tell you, Dylan, is that you have to go and find Ben, and weep on his chest. That'll melt the glass harmlessly and he'll cry himself, which will get the glass out of his eye. He'll see you again as the man he loves."

"There, Dad" Dylan grinned, "It's all okay."

"Not quite, Dylan. You see, Ben's so evil right now that when he claps eyes on you he'll do his best to kill you. Now that would break the spell too, but it would break Ben's heart with it, and not do you much good."

"You're not going!" bawled Kilian.

"Please, Dad. I have to save Ben from this."

"I need you to SHUT UP right now so I can tell you the rest of the rules to break this curse" Rita said sharply.

Everybody shut up at once and listened hard.

(


	3. Chapter 3

Glass Chapter Three

Rita looked across at Lily, Robyn Jess and Alicia.

"You're Ben's friends. You'll travel to the Frozen North with Dylan and help him, won't you?"

Robyn looked ashamed.

"I can't walk on slippery ground."

"No, dear, but look at these-"

It was just like the Wizard of Oz except that instead of ruby slippers, each girl was wearing a strong pair of boots.

"You can dance on thick ice on those, Robyn. Now what do you say?"

"But our jobs? And Alicia's mum worries when she doesn't text her."

"Texts will be sent to families, employers' minds will be wiped about this incident. Goodness, I'm almost carrying you there!" Rita pouted.

"That's all well and good but he's not going" Kilian protested, adding:

"You can take your macaroon back too."

"Dad, I'm going" Dylan said firmly, "I love Ben and I want to help restore him to how he was before."

"Well can I go with you all?" persisted Kilian.

"No. Not allowed" Dixie told him, then as he opened his mouth to protest:

"Magic reasons."

"But" announced Rita, "Somebody else is going with your son and the girls. Somebody more than reliable."

Dixie gave a short whistle and a grey Lurcher dog leapt over the balcony and into the room. She solved the macaroon question by eating it at once.

"Dervs, don't nick food. This is Dervla, she's a very good dog and she'll be an excellent guard for you."

Dervla sat down as if she was listening to the rest of the instructions.

"You have to right three wrongs before you can be allowed to go up to Beau Champia. Okay, you start from here and head for the Horrible Forest just South of Watford. And, no, that's not a service station. You've got a hired car as far as the forest. Drive through it and don't cheat and go round it."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be challenged by the Phantom Brothers."

Alicia and Lily clung to each other.

"W-we thought that was just an urban legend."

"No they're real. You have to appease them so that they let you through the forest unharmed."

"And if we fail?"

"They'll kill you."

"They're NOT GOING!" bawled Kilian.

"Dad, these ladies wouldn't send us on anything too dangerous, and that dog looks reliable."

"Try feeding her a pair of phantoms."

"One of you has the quality to get on their good side. Now, after you've passed through the Horrible Forest take the 10am coach to Walkovia over on the West side. You need to help Prince Maxim and his lovely fiancée Zoe. One of you has the clever brain to figure out what to do. If you're successful you might be asked to stay for celebrations, so let's say, two days after that, you get another coach to the South. You'll see the Lush Woods this time, and there one of you will be able to help Prince Jamie, who's a lovely boy but in big trouble. And you'll like this because for the final trip to the North, you get to fly."

"Pixie Dust?" asked Alicia.

"Beau Champian Airways. And from the Airport you'll need to go across to the Reindeer Park to get your sleigh sorted out. You have a bit of walking still to do – don't worry, Robyn, those boots will _work –_ till you get to the Royal Palace. But a word of warning."

Everybody's hearts sank. There were a lot of words of warning, they suspected.

"As you leave Lush Woods, you'll proceed into Tangled and Nasty Woods, where you will almost certainly experience bad weather. Them woods are a b*gger for rainy weather" Dixie the Pixie continued the warning, "Do NOT under any circumstances go and knock at the door of that big castle you see beyond the woods leading North. Mad Jeff Collier lives there and you need to avoid him at all costs. Understand?"

"Just one thing. How do we get Beau Champian airlines to let Dervla go on a plane without going into quarantine?"

"You don't. She's not going on the plane. After the Lush Woods, she'll walk. She'll meet you outside the Royal Palace gates… well unless the Phantom Brothers have torn you all to pieces."

Dervla began to whine.

"Just the people, Dervs, the Phantom Brothers don't kill dogs."

"And when we finally get to the Royal Palace?"

"You'll simply tell the creature who comes to meet you at the door that you're friends of Ben's. He'll whine a bit but he'll let you all in. Then Dylan does his thing, trying not to get himself killed in the process, Ben's changed back to his normal self, and everybody's happy except Constanza and who cares about that trollop anyway?"

Everybody looked very dubious but at least Kilian had stopped saying "He's not going." He'd accepted by now that Dylan had to follow his heart. And that dog seemed like a tough little lass.

"So when do we start out? Early tomorrow?" asked Lily.

"No, you start right now. The hired car's waiting."

"Just one thing."

Kilian had thought of something else that the others seemed to have missed.

"If you're so powerful, Miss Rita, why don't you go along with them?"

"Against the rules. I need to be freed up for any other emergencies that might happen. Although Dix and I will be following your progress closely on our mobiles."

"Do we get mobiles?"

"Sadly, not. Breach of rules. Well, see you all around… or not. Dylan, you're driving, okay."

"Girls drive too you know", Lily said frostily.

"I know. So if I put the only man on the trip in charge of driving it stops you four squabbling over it."

There were group hugs all round, and Dylan and the girls were suddenly wearing winter coats to go with their boots. They went to the hired car, and climbed in.

"Ugh, I can see why they call it the Horrible Forest."

Dark, looming trees, owls hooting, strange birds crying and that eerie green half-light.

"Let's sing to keep cheerful" suggested Robyn.

Alicia belted out:

"Tsamina Mina, hey hey,

Waka Waka, hey, hey-"

"Please cut the Shakira" begged Dylan.

Then, as they turned a corner next to a tree, there they were.

One tall, one a little shorter. Both had good physiques. It was impossible to tell if they'd once been handsome. The two phantoms' faces were burned black, and their eyes glowed red.

"Drive round them" sobbed Robyn.

"We can't" Lily said miserably, "We have to try to help them."

"Help us?" rasped the taller phantom, "How can you help us? We were a pair of good-looking guys once. Then we fell foul of a demon called Nicholas Jordan. He burned us both alive and now we're ugly and dead. Dead ugly. And we're condemned to wander these woods for eternity and we want vengeance. So we kill everybody who comes through these woods, on road or foot."

"Get out of the car, please" said the younger Phantom, sounding like a police officer.

"Or we'll come in to you."

Everybody held hands and prayed for a chance to survive this.

(


	4. Chapter 4

Glass Chapter Four

They climbed out of the car, as it was better than being dragged out of it. Dervla ran round barking at the Phantoms but couldn't do anything to help her new friends so she slunk off to whine by a tree.

Robyn forced herself to look at the Phantom Brothers, to see if she could see any spark of kindness at all in their faces. All she saw were horrible burn marks and sore, red eyes.

"Oh you poor things" she gasped.

The two deformed ghosts glided round her.

"She didn't say 'repulsive things'."

"She didn't say 'ugly things'."

"She didn't say 'vile things."

" _She said poor things."_

The younger one smiled.

"Madam, you have saved your friends and yourself. Nobody has called us anything but vile and repulsive before. Nobody has shown us any compassion. You're the first. Not only will we not harm you but we'll give you a Phantom escort out of the forest so no bears eat you, or anything like that."

Upon these words, Dervla gave a high-pitched whine. Bears were bigger than dogs.

"Rita never told us about the bears" Lily said crossly. Then she said:

"Thank you so much for sparing our lives. We truly are sorry that you've suffered so much."

There was a loud bang and the five friends wondered if they were going to be Phantom Food after all. But the two ghosts now looked like normal ghosts. Pale, shimmering, hovering above ground, but extremely handsome.

"You've performed a miracle… I mean, I think you have… can we see your driving mirror please?"

The two men peered inside.

"Ethan, we're handsome!"

"Oh wow! You five have our lifelong protection!"

The two men suddenly began to sing to the tune of an old song called 'Urban Spaceman':

"We're the Handsome Phantoms, baby, oh the release!

Wonders never cease!

We're the Handsome Phantoms, baby, just feast your eyes,

We're two gorgeous guys.

Somebody thought they'd fry us,

But someone made a boob,

We're the cutest guys you'll see on Facebook or You Tube.

We're the Handsome Phantoms, baby, here comes the twist-

We fade to mist."

Which they did. Dervla barked loudly and suspiciously as the friends all climbed back into the car.

Suddenly the Handsome Phantoms were flying next to the car.

"Um, I don't suppose…" Ethan said shyly.

"What?" said Alicia, her voice encouraging.

"Could we – er – keep popping up to see you when we feel lonely? Now you know we're harmless? We know you're on a quest and we can't do much to help you, if anything at all, but we might scare a few nasty people away."

"Why not?" said Dylan, "If it works for you."

"Yay!"

"They're quite sweet really" Jess confided to Alicia.

Nicholas Jordan slapped Louis across the face, which Louis knew meant the people off to save Ben Chiltern had managed to help somebody and were on to their next task.

Well, this was only the first set of people stupid Rita had sent them to help. They could easily come a cropper with the next couple.

Meanwhile, over in the Royal Palace, Ben was being as big a nuisance to as many people as he could find. He was lying on the bed now, looking gorgeous in a dark blue velvet robe that matched his eyes, and very little else. Constanza gazed at him adoringly.

He glowered at her and sneered:

"I've told you I'm gay."

"I know, poppet. But it's still nice having somebody to feed grapes to and choose nice clothes for."

"I'm not a f*cking doll."

"You behave or I'll wash that pretty little mouth out with soap and water."

Ben's gaze suddenly went to a small bottle full of green liquid high on a shelf. Thanks to the reshaping of his personality, he took great pleasure in asking for things that he was almost certain were forbidden.

"What's that up there?"

Constanza looked at Ben, already young and gorgeous, and wasn't going to waste her eternal youth potion on him. She replied in as serious a tone as possible:

"That's a deadly poison, sugar. And don't think of trying it on me; I'm immune."

"Why is it in here?"

"Ooh, Mr Nosey. Because I've always got to be one step ahead of assassins. Now you go off to that lovely mini gym I got for you, and run on the treadmill for a bit."

"Why the f*ck should I?"

Constanza slapped his face lightly.

"Because I am Queen and I say so. Besides, don't you want to be like my lovely toned husband?"

Ben sighed, and walked off to the room with the mini gym, shower and sauna. He'd show that bloody toned husband of hers.

"Five for Walkovia Central please."

They'd already handed in their hired car as instructed, and were missing it already.

The non-smiling ticket clerk snapped:

"Six. You pay for dogs here. And if she does a cr*p or anything like that, the coach company will charge you six hundred Casualtian crowns. So that's two hundred Casualtian crowns."

They looked at each other in horror. Rita hadn't given them any money. They consulted their debit and credit cards while the ticket man sighed elaborately.

"Don't take cards. Cash or walk it."

Their hearts sank. Walking such a distance was all but impossible.

"Here you go."

Cal materialised, unseen by the other passengers, and put fifteen thousand Casualtian Crowns into Dylan's hand.

"Isn't that out of my account?" gasped Ethan.

"You're dead. Dead people don't need money. They're our new friends."

Ethan vanished to have a private sulk. Dylan paid for the coach tickets and were let on board.

"Dog has to go to the back." Grumpy informed them.

They made their way to the back with Dervla, while Cal suddenly shouted "BOO!" and materialised in front of the shaking ticket clerk.

"Don't – p*ss – off – my friends."

The ticket clerk fainted.

The staff at the Walkovian Airport were much nicer than the ticket staff at the coach interchange. After they'd got through the check out relatively quickly, they were approached by a young woman with a clipboard. They wondered why she was wearing a black armband.

"Excuse me? You're visiting Walkovia, right? I just need to inform you that there'll be nowhere for you to stay tonight."

"Oh" said Dylan, surprised, "Is it some kind of celebration day and all the hotels and inns are packed already?"

"Alas no, Sir. The hotels and shops are closed until midday tomorrow as a mark of respect. You'll be stranded with no food and no accommodation if you to the Capital tonight. Now, we have an all-night restaurant and some very nice inns that are walking distance from the Airport."

"We really do need to go there" Dylan persisted.

"What – incident has caused this?" Lily asked bluntly.

"Alas, Sir, tomorrow is the day when Prince Maxim of Walkovia has to sentence his bethrothed, Princess Zoe, to death."

(


	5. Chapter 5

Glass Chapter Five

This comment didn't exactly inspire the friends, but at least they knew the kind of task they were facing. It looked like a rescue mission.

"So is Prince Maxim a tyrant?" asked Dylan somewhat tactlessly.

"Good heavens no, he's a sweetheart! Why not come along with me for a coffee? Then I can tell you all about it. My name's Linda, by the way."

"Right" said Linda, as she sipped her cappuccino, "So Princess Zoe and Prince Maxim are deeply in love. Princess Zoe travelled to Walkovia for the big engagement ceremony-"

-Dylan felt a pang in his heart as he thought of Ben and their own disastrous engagement party.

"- And one night Princess Zoe was sitting in the garden watching the moonlight when up popped this demon. He asked Princess Zoe to have – um – to let him make love to her. She told him where to go because she'd NEVER betray Prince Maxim. He put a curse on her. By tomorrow's date Prince Maxim has to sentence her to a slow painful death, and see it carried out, by noon, or the demon has the right to appear and drag Zoe to hell for eternity at five past twelve. If the death sentence is carried out, she gets to go to heaven. But it's going to break our Prince Max; he's besotted with her. We all love them both so much…" Linda began to cry. Dylan gave her a friendly little hug.

"Not called Nicholas Jordan, this demon, is he?"

Linda nodded, surprised.

"Active little b*gger, isn't he?" Dylan sighed.

"Look" said Lily, taking over yet again, "I think we need time to ponder on this and a good night's sleep. You were saying about some inns and all-night restaurants?"

"Look", grizzled Ethan from behind an invisible wall, "They're squandering my account, my immortal account, on Travelodges and grub."

Then he sighed deeply.

"Oh, how I miss grub!"

Deeply refreshed, little knowing that the Handsome Phantoms had stood guard over them all night, the friends had planned and plotted over their breakfast. Now, enjoying the morning trek into Walkovia, they were hopeful of finding a solution to the poor Prince's terrible dilemma.

"I love you Zoe."

Prince Maxim kissed his fiancée sadly but with deep sensitivity and tenderness.

"I know, darling, and I don't blame you one little bit. What do you think I should ask for?"

"I can't… everything I think of is tearing out my heart" moaned the young prince.

"Well, we need to be in the town square at quarter past eleven. Better get it over with, darling."

"You're so brave!" Max gasped, and they spent another ten minutes having yet another goodbye kiss and cuddle.

Dylan and co. had arrived in the square and managed to convince an official that, despite the terrible agenda for the day, they should speak to Prince Maxim and Princess Zoe. They were given priority seats at the front.

"Your idea had better work, Lily, because if it fails I do not want to watch what's going to happen to that poor Princess" Dylan grumbled.

"We have to try!" Lily maintained.

A fanfare sounded, sounding very much like the Death March.

"That's tactless" Alicia commented.

The broken-hearted Prince, his retinue and his doomed beloved came into the square. Mr Adam Trueman, the prime minister, walked behind them. For all that they were wearing sombre black and both looked fraught with nerves, Zoe and Max were a handsome couple.

Lily walked forward and bowed like a man, rather than curtseying as she thought it looked more formal.

"I don't have much time, my dear, I have a dreadful duty to perform" the Prince said, trying to sound brave, although his wobbling chin gave him away.

"I know, Highness, and I've come to consult you on the method."

The clock struck half past eleven. Princess Zoe managed to stop herself from fainting.

Prince Maxim looked at Lily in slight revulsion.

"You're familiar with death sentences and torture?"

"No Your Majesty, but I have studied law and am familiar with how the wording of curses can make all the difference. The lady's sentence has to be slow, yes?"

"Yes" Maxim all but shuddered.

"And painful?"

"Please don't rub it in. Every word you're saying is like a knife in my heart."

"I understand, Sir. If I suggest to you-"

"The lady" Maxim said, forcing himself not to wring Lily's neck on the spot, "Has to choose her method of execution, taking the rules into account.

Lily all but skipped across to Zoe, and whispered in her ear.

The Princess's face lit up with hope.

"You really think this would work?"

"I believe this to be watertight" Lily replied. She dared not relax and let herself smile yet.

The others held hands, all praying this would work.

"Maxim, I wish to choose my sentence."

The visitors were shocked by the Paparazzi taking photos of Zoe at this precise moment.

"I wish to die of old age" Zoe said loudly and clearly.

Lily decided to explain further, just so the listeners, and the demon –wherever he was lurking, got it.

"Old age is slow. It can also be a painful process with rheumatism, arthritis, and other such afflictions. But I believe this choice to be legal and one that would cover all the criteria.

Maxim, his voice shaking, stammered:

"W-we'll soon know. If a red flash comes up the choice doesn't fit the criteria, and the demon will appear and take my Princess to – to hell. If a blue and pink flash appears, the choice has been accepted –however reluctantly – by the demon."

A loud bang.

A blue and pink flash.

The populace cheered. Max and Zoe fell into each others' arms. Dylan and the girls group-hugged. While unseen by most people, Cal and Ethan did a hearty victory dance together.

"They did it! Oh Cal I'm glad I decided to give them my money!"

"You decided?" spluttered Cal, "I nicked it!"

Prince Maxim gave orders and servants happily raced around collecting up the black bunting and flags and replacing them with the glorious Walkovian colours of blue and silver.

"My dear friends" said the Prince, wiping his eyes and nose on a posh silk hanky, "You have saved my lovely Princess from the jaws of death for a long, long time. You shall stay at the Royal Palace for as many nights as you desire and everything you could wish for will be brought to you."

"Ask for grub so I can watch you eat it" begged the ghostly Ethan.

Meanwhile, Nicholas kicked Louis brutally across the room.

"Next time!" he rasped, "Next time they'll fail."

"Yes Boss" croaked Louis, rubbing his aching backside.

(


	6. Chapter 6

Glass Chapter Six

Dervla was collected from the Walkovian Doggy Paradise after two luxurious days in the Palace.

Maxim and Zoe hugged them all goodbye and wished them luck on their quest. Dylan had felt like testing the couple for homophobia, and had told them everything. He'd felt rather mean afterwards as they had given them all warm travelling cloaks, the addresses of the best spas beyond the Lush Woods, and two picnic bags filled with delicacies from the Royal Chef. Dervla had a little travelling doggie coat.

"We're sorry you can't stay longer but we do understand" the Prince told them.

"We were just glad to help" Alicia said. She was hoping it might be her turn next to come up with the Genius Idea That Saved the Day. Still, Jess hadn't had one yet so that left two of them.

The Walkovia Coaches ticket office couldn't have been more different from the one at Casualtiana. A smiling, helpful lad, who obviously fancied Dylan, gave them their tickets.

"Love your doggie!" he exclaimed.

Dervla made him love her even more by putting her front legs on the counter and licking his face.

"What was the point of dragging us down to Earth and getting yourself a toy boy, and a gobby one at that, when you knew you'd been invited to your sister's wedding this coming weekend?" grumbled Jacob.

"I just forgot. Weddings aren't my thing" replied Constanza airily.

"I know that, you didn't exactly behave yourself at ours! Well, you'd better put him straight on what he can and can't touch while we're away – get him a computer tablet or something to keep his tiny mind occupied –before we set off." Jacob was looking mutinous now.

"Okay, okay!"

"I swear if you weren't so beautiful I'd wring your neck."

"Ahh, you'd miss me!"

She went to tell Ben the news, hoping for a tantrum from him.

"Don't give a sh*t either way" was his rude reply.

Constanza wanted to slap him, then she looked into his big blue-grey eyes and was hooked again.

"I could take you to the wedding" she cajoled him.

"Rather eat my arm."

She decided to draw up a list of irritating rules for him for the following week. Knowing he'd break them all anyway, beautiful brat that he was.

Dylan was grateful for the company of the four girls on the whole, but rather wished they would keep the chatter to a minimum during the ride. He wanted to dream of the days when Ben used to care.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, here we are at our final destination, Lush Woods coach station. Please mind the traffic on the left on your way out."

"That means you, gorgeous" Dylan said, stroking Dervla. He really had become attached to that dog.

As they half-expected, Cal and Ethan materialised to keep them company on the trek to Lush Woods. Ethan tried throwing a stick for Dervla but she whined and wouldn't go to retrieve it.

"That's the downside of being a phantom" he sighed, "Well, one of many."

"But look at the upside" Cal grinned, finding a lovely crystal pool and checking out his perfect features in it.

Then a sound filtered through to everybody. The sound of music. Dance music.

"Well, Prince Jamie can't be in that much danger if they're dancing" Lily deduced, "Come on, let's investigate."

"Bossy bugger" Alicia grumbled. Lily turned round and glared at her.

Dervla looked at each one of them and barked sharply.

The two girls blushed and laughed.

"Well that's told us!"

They rounded the bend by the river, which would have been the perfect place to celebrate if it had been a day for celebrations.

A pretty, middle-aged lady wearing a crown and fake fur cloak, ran up to them.

"You're The Five! Oh please help my son Jamie. He's dancing himself to death!"

She hurried them to where her handsome young son was dancing on the bridge. He wasn't dancing for pleasure. He looked drained, and was sweating hard.

"Now you need to know the full story. My son Jamie was happy as a Prince, he was kind, loved by his entire kingdom. Then yesterday he was walking in the wood that you've just passed through. Up popped-"

"-A demon?" Dylan asked drily, "Name of Nicholas?"

"Why, yes, but-"

"Your Majesty, that demon has been causing trouble everywhere, but we have already broken two curses between us and will do what we can for your son. Now please forgive my interruption and carry on."

The Queen looked at him in an admiring way that Dylan decided he'd better mention where Ben fit into the story as soon as possible.

"Thank you. This Nicholas thing told Jamie he could give him unlimited wealth and happiness and all he wanted in return was Jamie's soul. Well, Jamie was disgusted because he's a good boy, and told him to go to –well, where he came from. So the demon cursed him. From that moment he would run down to this river and would dance on the bridge until he danced himself to death. The spiteful creature had said to him "I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, boy!" And ever since THIS is what my lad's been like."

Even the music he danced to had mockery in the very words:

"Hey, I just can't stop dancing,  
And that really is a bad thing,  
I'm cursed that I'll keep dancing  
Till I die.  
My feet are really aching,  
My limbs are almost shaking,  
I feel my heart is breaking,  
And that's no lie!

Don't blame it on the cheap booze,  
Don't blame it on these dance shoes,  
Don't blame it on the funky blues,  
(Funky blues play cheekily in the background at this.)  
Blame it on the demon!

Tears of pity shone in Alicia's eyes. Her mind was reliving every inch of the demon's spiteful act. She seized on something and shouted:

"Everybody! Grab him. If he kicks, forgive him and hold on. Grab his shoes and throw them in the river."

"Who are you bossing?" replied the shameless Lily.

She ran with the others, however, and they seized Jamie, a mammoth task when a strong lad is dancing as fast as possible. Dylan was kicked in the face but ignored it; Jess was pushed over but got straight back up like the little trooper she was and kept pulling.

Jamie collapsed to the ground and the shoes hit the river.

"Watch what you're doing!" said an angry voice. A cross-looking water sprite was glaring at them.

"Sorry Rusalka" Queen Tessa shouted.

"Haven't I had enough tragedy in my life?" whined Rusalka, before vanishing.

(A little in-joke there for fellow opera lovers.)

They all waited anxiously while Jamie regained his breath. Then:

"Bang!"

Blue, pink and lilac sparks this time.

"We didn't get any sparks!" wailed Ethan, "Just a bang."

"But didn't they do well?" Cal beamed.

"You sound like a game-show host" growled Ethan.

"So it was the shoes that were cursed, not Jamie's feet?" Queen Tessa smiled.

"That was it. Demons like to put little clues into their curses because they think humans are too thick to get them" Alicia laughed, "But I watch Supernatural and I know all the tricks!"

Prince Jamie had recovered his breath.

"You saved my life. How can I ever repay you? Name your price? Money? A title? Your own personal Spa on Lush Woods Estate?"

He grinned at Alicia.

"The complete box set of Supernatural?"

"An overnight stay at a good inn is all we wish for, if you could recommend one-"

"You shall stay at the Golden Treadmill overnight at our expense" beamed the happy young Prince. Now he could go back to drinking, partying and enjoying the local tarts. Not that his mum knew that of course.

Dervla decided to put in her spoke and looked up at him with big hopeful eyes.

"And the finest meal for this beautiful dog, plus a pure gold lead with a leather collar for her! Please follow me."

Dervla almost strutted after the Queen and Prince and their new guests.

Nicholas prodded Louis with a red-hot poker. It made him scream.

"Please boss it wasn't my fault."

"All three tasks!" raged Nicholas. Then he gave a slow, cruel smile.

"And because they've conquered those three tasks they'll think they're invincible. But the fun's only just started!"

(


	7. Chapter 7

Glass chapter seven

After a wonderful night's stay in the Golden Treadmill came the hard bit. Although Prince Jamie had paid for the five amigos to get from Lush Woods to Nasty and Tangled Woods, it was as far as the cab could take them.

"Sorry guys, it's as far as I can go" the driver told them as they added a tip from their own money.

"We totally get that" said Dylan, "We'll be fine, we have good boots and cloaks."

"You'll need 'em, mate, there's going to be a hell of a downpour. Gales too. Now, some advice. I don't know if you've been told, but don't go to that big mansion that you can see through the woods. Carry straight on walking to the Airport."

"We'll avoid the mansion" Lily replied.

They began to walk. Dervla seemed to be extra fussy around Dylan. He wondered if this meant she wanted to come off her lead and run free for a bit. Then, for no reason at all, she got on her hind legs, licked his face and ran off, right into the distance. They shouted after her but to no avail.

"I wonder if that's because she has to walk now, like Rita mentioned" was Jess's theory.

"Of course. Oh well in that case we'll meet her again at the Royal Palace, won't we?" Dylan looked relieved.

"Talking of Rita, that demon only cursed Prince Jamie two days ago. That little minx knew it was going to happen when she sent us along to break it."

"I suppose that is flattering in its way" was Lily's comment.

Cal and Ethan had silently watched Dervla on her way, once they satisfied themselves that she had run past the mansion, they came floating back, intending to go over to their friends and travel with them.

As they rounded the next corner, they saw a tired old man with a jar in his hand.

"Fancy making a bet, boys?"

"Ah, poor old thing, he's broke. Let's help him, Ethan."

"He can see us?"

"I can. You're two spooks aren't you? My daughter taught me how to look out for spooks. Always liked her scary stories, she did."

"Well we're good spooks now so we won't hurt you. What's the bet?"

"I bet you a hundred Lush Woods crowns that you can get yourselves into my jar."

"I don't think you'll make any money there, old-timer. It's a small jar and we're full-grown spooks."

"Just try it."

Cal and Ethan should have known better but their wish to help the skint old man got the better of them. They flew towards the jar and found themselves being pulled into it, becoming smaller and smaller. Oh well, it would get the old guy some funds, what the hell?

"Got you!" cried Nicholas Jordan, becoming his true self and jamming on the lid.

"That's two less protectors for that sad little lot back there."

He flung the Handsome Phantoms into a bush and disappeared.

"Cal! We'll suffocate in here! CAAAALLLLL!"

"We're already dead, Ethan. We can't suffocate. But we need to get out of this stupid bush first before we can do anything."

Fortunately, a friendly little creature called Bob the Owl was having his nightly fly before his mum called him in for his tea. He heard the shouting from the jar and did what he could. He tipped it out of the bush with his wing and then flew on his way, having heard his mum's voice.

"Move with me, Ethan. We're going to roll all the way to the airport."

"I'll throw up-"

"Dead people can't throw up. Stop whining and start rolling."

Meanwhile, the heavens opened and the wind increased to gale force. The travellers huddled together for warmth and balance.

Over at the other end of the woods, Cal and Ethan were rolled along nicely in their jar, helped by the strong winds. Ethan had stopped feeling nauseous and now just wanted to float in fresh air again.

"I'm frozen" Robyn said, her teeth chattering.

"This is nothing compared to when we're in Beau Champia."

"But we'll have a sleigh and reindeer then. Here we're just walking and that wind's knocking me over." Robyn, known for making self-depreciating comments about her chubbiness, added:

"And if it can knock _me_ over, you lot have had it."

They saw the lights through the trees. The big castle looked inviting.

"Maybe we might not even need to meet Mad Jeff Collier. We could just knock and ask if we could shelter in the basement or something like that."

"For how long? I'm desparate to get to Ben."

"Ben's doing fine as he is, wearing silk Y fronts and kicking off at everybody, no doubt" snapped Lily.

Then a really forceful gust of wind knocked Alicia into a tree. She burst into tears.

"Come on Dylan, have a heart. Please let's go and get some kind of help."

"What about trying to contact those Phantoms? I bet they could get us through this."

They shouted "Cal! Ethan!" till their throats were sore, but to no avail.

"Okay" said Dylan reluctantly, "I can see we're in trouble. We'll go and ask to shelter in the basement of that castle."

Clinging to each other, they stumbled along, finally reaching the castle door.

There was a huge old fashioned rope pull for a bell. The notice next to it said:

"Pull for attention. Walk past if you're the quiet type."

"Well whoever put that sign there has a sense of humour" Lily agreed.

Jess took a deep breath, and maybe because she hadn't done anything exciting yet, pulled on the rope.

The theme to the Muppet Show tinkled out.

Soon a cheerful looking young woman in a French maid's outfit came to the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"We're desperate for shelter. We've been trying to walk through the forest and we can't go any further. Can we sleep in your basement?"

"The basement? Lord Collier wouldn't hear of it!"

Five hearts sank.

"He'll want to put you up in the best rooms! He loves company. Please follow me."

They followed her, past portraits of Lord Collier, who didn't look at all scary. He looked like a favourite uncle.

"This is Lord Collier's study. Just one moment please."

She tapped at the door.

"Knock knock, who's there?" said a very friendly voice.

"Five travellers stranded in this terrible gale, Lord Collier."

"Samantha! What have I told you about calling me Lord Collier? I' m Jeff! Go and earmark some really nice rooms for them and then bring them down to my banqueting hall. Oh it'll be so lovely to have friends to dinner again. Now you know you can arrange it – what are housekeepers for?"

"You're his housekeeper?" Lily looked at Samantha's outfit.

"He likes me to wear this."

A small voice in Dylan's head said they should have stuck to what Rita told them.

Meanwhile the Phantoms were rolling along.

"Hey, look, there goes Dervla!"

"DERVLA! Over here! Dervlaaaaaa!"

But Dervla ran on.

"They went into Collier Castle!" gloated Nicholas, and threw Louis a sticky bun, "No beating tonight, laddo."

(


	8. Chapter 8

Glass chapter eight

Meanwhile, in Beau Champia, Constanza was bidding a fond farewell to the indifferent Ben.

"You can have anything you like to eat. Just ring that little bell, look, and a servant will come running."

Ben pouted.

"They're rude to me."

"That's because you're rude to them, darling."

"Can I have them whipped if they're rude?"

"No, darling, only Jacob and myself have the authority to do that. But you can grass them up to me for when I come home and they can have a good whipping then, can't they?"

Ben turned away sulkily.

"One day I'm going to go over and thump him!" Jacob, waiting in the doorway, complained.

"Oh you won't, sweetheart. You're looking rather good, if I may say so."

Jacob wished he looked good enough for Constanza to love him again like she did in the old days. Oh well… there were always the maids to keep him satisfied, if not completely happy.

"Bye bye, Ben. We'll be back in a few days."

"Yeah, see you around."

Ben was already playing the most violent game he could find on his computer tablet.

"Now!" Mad Jeff beamed, looking like a Jolly Uncle, "Who's up for a lovely party?"

"I don't party" Dylan, who was still anxious about getting to Ben, said baldly.

"You can just watch then, and eat stuff from the lovely buffet. Mrs Duffin's a top class cook. If you'll all just accompany me to the ballroom…."

They followed him, Dylan extremely reluctantly.

"You know what he's going to do to them" Ruth scolded.

"Ahh, he hasn't any friends. And they always manage to break the spell and leave eventually."

Mrs Duffin felt sorry for Jeff.

"Maybe those people don't have time for eventually!" Ruth snapped. It was hard working for Mad Jeff Collier. The thing was, much as they sometimes wanted to overpower him and tie him up in his own castle to stop him creating mischief, they couldn't. Underneath all the quirkiness, Mad Jeff was simply a very lonely man.

"This is really lovely" Robyn grinned, holding up her glass, "What is it?"

Mad Jeff wasn't going to say 'It's my infamous looney juice that makes people lose their memories so they're happy to stay here with me".

"Oh" he said furtively, "It's a special wine."

"It doesn't do much good for potted plants" thought Dylan, who had poured his into the potted plant when Mad Jeff's back was turned. The plant was now drooping and wilting in its pot.

He needed to stay sober for Ben's sake.

"Oh Dylan, you've drunk yours already!" Alicia giggled.

"Refill!" chirped Mad Jeff.

"No, really, could I have spring water this time? I… get ill easily and I want to be around to enjoy your party."

Mad Jeff grinned at Dylan.

"Good lad, keep the party going longer eh?"

He poured what was actually spring water with elderflower into Dylan's glass. He didn't need all of them to be off their faces, just the majority. They'd soon talk this misery guts round.

"Now, WHO's up for sex and quiche and rock and roll?" chuckled Jeff.

"Not me, thank you, we need to keep a clear head for tomorrow when we go to help Ben."

"Who the bloody hell's Ben?" Robyn said, genuinely puzzled, and collapsed giggling.

"You know who Ben is! Robyn, sober up for goodness sake!" Dylan snapped.

"Bugger off, Whiney. Jeff, do you have any Bollywood music? I want to show you my party piece" Alicia said.

"Lily, you're the sensible one…"

Lily, completely off her face on the dreaded Looney Juice, just sang cheerfully:

"I'm a little tea tree, growing high, climbing climbing to the sky,

I'm a little tea tree, boo hoo hoo, I'll never make a brew for you."

She found this completely hysterical and slid off her seat. Dylan helped her up again, and she flopped across the table.

"Jess? Come on, Jess, you're not drunk, are you?"

But even gentle easy-going Jess was singing in a baby voice:

"Aga doo doo doo, flush a Dylan down the loo…"

Dylan had simply had enough. He went to the room he'd been given, got his belongings together, and came back downstairs, almost hoping for a confrontation with Mad Jeff.

"I'm going to find Ben" he announced.

"Oh, okay, mate. See you sometime before the next millennium, eh? You take care" Jeff giggled.

Dylan disappeared into the night.

"I'm tired of rolling in this thing! My muscles are aching."

"Ethan, you don't have muscles. Come on, mate, I know you don't want to face up to this, but we are dead. We might be phantoms and until some a**hole imprisoned us in here, we could float anywhere. We've had our faces restored, so don't be greedy, eh? Let the past go."

Ethan began to cry Phantom tears.

"I- just wanted to believe I was alive…"

"That's it, mate, let it all out."

Ethan continued to sob, then said with a shuddering breath:

"Okay, I'm dead. I accept it."

Bang! The jar exploded. Cal and Ethan were free.

"Which way did Dervla go?"

Over in the dark regions, Nicholas pulled out a chunk of Louis's hair.

"I will not be defeated…"

"I'm not having this" snapped Ruth, "They need to know just what he's up to."

"You wouldn't… give them the antidote without Jeff's permission, would you? Come on Ruth, he always gives it to them and lets them go."

"They're on a mission to help somebody" Ruth said fiercely.

Mrs Duffin sighed.

"It's on your head, Ruth. There's a lot of unemployment in Lush Woods and Beau Champia."

"I'm following my conscience" Ruth declared. Five minutes later she stood beaming at the door.

"Lovely hot chocolate before bedtime?"

"But the party's in full swing, Ruthie!"

"I know Jeff, but this way you can all recharge your batteries and go at it again tomorrow."

"Woo hoo! Top girl!"

Ruth passed Jeff the only drink that she hadn't slipped the antidote into.

"Ooh I love hot chocolate. And this tastes so different. Is it Cinnamon?" Robyn giggled.

"My special recipe" said Ruth quietly.

Alicia and Lily were dancing on the table.

"Come down and try this, it's awesome!"

"Oh, all right then, Jess."

Alicia jumped off the table in a way that would have gained ten points from Darcy Bussell, and had a swig of chocolate.

And another.

"Ben! Dylan! Oh, what have you done to us, you horrible man?" she yelled at Jeff.

Jeff's face fell.

"I just wanted some friends. All my friends run away" he wailed.

"I'm not surprised if you do mean tricks like this on them… oh, look, don't cry."

"I shall make him cry if Ben and Dylan aren't safe" Lily said, her voice more icy than Constanza's back garden.

Jess was wiping Jeff's eyes with a tissue. He really was cute, she thought, despite being a little… eccentric.

"Look, once we know Ben and Dylan are safe, I'll come back and look in on you. We could be Facebook friends!"

Jeff beamed.

"I'll get your coats" he said.

He handed over the coats and a huge roll of banknotes.

"So you can have a taxi from here and travel first class on the plane. Um… you'll need to wait for the taxi down the road. Drivers won't come to my door any more."

Cal and Ethan saw the taxi on its way to the airport.

"They're out of the woods. They're safe. Oh Ethan, they're going to do this!"

Somewhere miles away, Nicholas Jordan sniggered nastily.

(


	9. Chapter 9

Glass chapter nine

The reindeer terminal was busy. A rude clerk snapped at Dylan:

"You can't book a single sleigh, you need to ride with other people."

"Okay, is there one leaving soon?"

"Ten minutes. So don't take all day to go to the bog, all right?"

Seven minutes later, Dylan was on his way, wedged between two noisy women with hygiene problems. He thought about Ben to keep himself cheerful.

Half an hour later the girls arrived at the terminal. They were desperate for a hot drink by this time.

They went over to the Costabucks stand.

"How can I help you?" asked Honey the Barista, "I have Winter Wonderland Gingerbread Latte whip, Chocamocha delight, Egg Nog Latte, Winter Mint Frappucino, and our special today: Hot melted fudge Superwhipped Cappuccino with cream at no extra price!"

"Four teas, please" Lily said bluntly, adding severely:

"All that sugar and fat. Your stall is lethal!"

Honey burst into tears.

"We do a skinny version of them all too!"

After their teas, the girls went to see Sulky at the reindeer terminal.

"Four for as close as possible to the Royal Palace, please."

"You can only go as far as Beau Champia Theme Park then yer'll have to walk."

"Okay then."

"I can pay" said Lily, "I have a Casualtiana credit card."

"It'll be fifty eight Beau Champian crowns."

Lily smiled.

"I have eighty Casualtiana crowns on my card."

The clerk took the card.

"Declined."

Lily was shocked. There'd been plenty of money on the card… then she remembered the exchange rate.

"Looks like you're going a shorter distance then walking. You'll need them cloaks."

They managed to get a ticket as far as the Beau Champian theme park. Which wasn't too far from the reindeer terminal.

"Never mind" said the clerk nastily, "Yer can watch the Beau Champian Eye as yer walk past the park."

"Oi! Who are you?"

Dylan almost shot out of his skin. He'd made it to the Palace gates and was suddenly confronted by a frightening figure.

Half-man, half-Polar bear.

"I'm Charlie Bearhead, and I'm in charge of the security round here. See me?"

Dylan nodded.

"I got this bloody head put on me because I told the Queen's favourite he was a mardy little sh*t."

"If that's Ben Chiltern, he's the one I've come to see."

"I wish you joy, mate. Should have been drowned at birth, that one."

Things didn't sound great but then Dylan knew Ben was cursed, so he just asked:

"So can I see him?"

"I'll go and see what mood he's in today. Stay there and don't take anything that doesn't belong to you."

Dylan looked round at the expanse of snow, snow and more snow and burst out laughing.

"My feet are killing me."

Lily glared at Robyn.

"It is not my fault about the bloody exchange rate."

"I know, I know, I'm just in pain."

"I'd feel happier if we could link up with Dervla somewhere."

"Or our Phantoms."

"Looks like they've deserted us too" Alicia sighed.

"Ladies! Need two walking companions?"

"Cal! Ethan! Where have you two been?"

"Jordan trapped us in a jar but we got out again. It was Ethan's doing, I'm proud of him."

Ethan beamed, then admitted:

"We had a couple of rides in the theme park first. That ghost train! Amateurs!"

"Okay, ladies, sorry we're not solid enough for support but at least you're safe with us and we know the right direction to go in. Off we go then…" Cal took charge.

Somehow, walking with the Phantoms to look after them made things feel much better.

"We might just reach Dylan in time."

Cal and Ethan began to sing the theme from The Great Escape, and they all fell into a regular marching rhythm.

"Now remember, when the dog runs round the corner, hit it with this brick and kill it."

Louis looked in despair at Nicholas.

"C-couldn't you do that? I like doggies."

He expected the slap across the head.

"I'm not allowed to kill the thing, there's been a protection spell put on it and I can't kill it. Now – look, here it comes! Brain it!"

Dervla came charging round the corner, on the far side of the castle.

"Get it!"

"Here doggy doggy doggy" Louis said weakly.

Dervla jumped up at him knocking him on to his back. The brick fell out of his hand. Dervla scuttled on, a dog on a mission.

"Guess who's going to have a bad night… oh, wait. It seems you're saved, Minion. Look over there."

Louis scrambled to his feet and looked.

Charlie Bearhead was escorting Dylan into the Royal Palace.

He shut the gates in Dervla's face as she sat whimpering.

"Tee hee, doggie. Too late."

Dylan walked into the room indicated by Aoife, the nervous maid.

"Thank you."

She smiled and hurried away; she didn't like being around Ben Chiltern for any longer than she had to.

Dylan was prepared for abuse but there was Ben, smiling lovingly at him.

Ben had even bothered to dress and was wearing a blue suit and white shirt, both of which accented his eyes perfectly. Dylan's pulse rate increased at the sight.

Ben smiled.

"You came all this way? For me?"

"I wasn't feeling well before, but I'm fine now. Come over here."

Dylan went over. A small table had been set out with a couple of glasses on it.

"I behaved like a little sh*t, Dylan. Will you take me back?"

"Oh Ben, do you need to ask? We'll go back together…"

"I was rather hoping you'd stay here for good" Ben whispered. Dylan wasn't sure about this, but nodded.

Ben reached for the strange bottle on the shelf above his head. The one Connie had told him not to touch. He poured some of the contents into one glass.

"I don't feel like drinking right now, but you try this. I want to know what you think."

Dylan sipped.

"It's … really nice. A strange flavour, though, I can't think what it is."

Ben smirked viciously.

"Poison. And you drank it like a trusting fool."

Dylan could feel himself becoming weaker. Tears came into his eyes.

"How could you, Ben? I thought you cared…"

"Thought wrong, then, didn't you? I'm just sorry it's not hurting you more."

Dylan clung to Ben with his last strength. His head fell on Ben's chest and the tears seeped into Ben's shirt.

"Get away from me…"

Ben was about to grab Dylan by the hair to push him away when a moan of remorse went through him. The piece of glass had been washed from his heart.

"I never meant to hurt you…"

More tears came and the piece of glass fell from his eye. He moaned aloud:

"Dylan! Oh, God, what have I done?"

He held Dylan close to him.

"It's all right, Ben, you were cursed. You're not a murderer… I love you…"

Suddenly Dylan lay still, and Ben remembered everything. The balcony, the sharp pains, and the strange hatred filling him.

Stunned with grief, he lay Dylan gently on the floor, and, looking around in anguish, saw a pair of small daggers above the door. He grabbed one of them, pointing it towards his broken heart…

And let it drop.

"Not painful enough. I have to suffer. Even in the gut it's too gentle for me…"

He looked towards the window; the still whirling eternal blizzard, the deep snow.

And knew what his death sentence should be.

He took off his jacket, wrapping it tenderly around Dylan, kissed his forehead, and walked out like an automaton. Into the night, into the deadly cold. He lost his footing and fell into a large snowdrift.

"So tired… want to sleep…"

He curled up in the snow like a child.

Meanwhile, Dylan stirred and sat up, feeling fine.

"Ben, it's okay! Ben?"

He looked around the room frantically.

Just as several more things happened.

The Royal Sleigh pulled up at the main gates.

At the other side of the Royal Palace, Charlie Bearhead was letting the girls in, and Cal and Ethan floated in behind them. Dervla was locked out again, so Cal sneaked back and scooped her up. She barked until he set her down safely.

And a few miles away, Nicholas Jordan treated Louis to a fish and chip supper at the Beau Champian Harry Ramsden's.

And Rita and Dixie headed for the Royal Palace as if their butts were on fire.

(


	10. Chapter 10

Glass chapter ten

"Where's my boy, and who the heck are you?" snapped Constanza as she saw Dylan sitting on Ben's bed with his head in his hands.

"I don't know! He thought he'd poisoned me… so did I, to be honest, but I just passed out and when I came round Ben had gone!"

"He didn't give you a drink from the green bottle up on that shelf?"

Dylan nodded.

"Oh the silly boy! It's a potion to add years to your life, not poison! He'd got his awkward little eye on it so I told him it was poison to make him back off. It puts you in a death-like sleep first, it's very tiresome when I'm due for a night out."

"What I want to know is, why he'd do such a thing to you anyway" Jacob said wearily.

"He'd been cursed with a demon mirror" Dylan began-

"-Demon mirror?" Constanza shouted in rage, "That-that Jordan actually made one of those?"

"He did. He unleashed it on my Ben. He was the gentlest, kindest person until that thing got him. Please, can somebody just search for him?"

"Organise it, Jacob, darling."

But at that very moment along came the four girls, sobbing, Dervla whining in sorrow, and Cal and Ethan carrying Ben between them. Things didn't look good at all.

"Are those _Phantoms_ in my palace?" Constanza gasped.

A pink flash.

"Tell us we're not too late!" begged Rita and Dixie.

"We can't feel a heartbeat" sobbed Robyn.

"I believe him to be dead" Lily said bluntly. Dylan ran over to Ben. His skin was cold, his face white. Cal lay him down on the bed.

Rita went over to see what she could do, and ended up sobbing on Dixie's shoulder.

"Then there's nothing to be done" Constanza said sadly.

Jacob gave her a long look.

"Liar liar, Louboutins on fire!"

Dervla growled and Constanza backed away nervously.

"But my snow, my lovely snow!" wailed Constanza.

"His Ben, his lovely Ben", Rita answered, indicating Dylan who was kissing Ben's icy face.

"I was special with all that snow. I could take it anywhere with me" Constanza sighed.

"But you are special!" Jacob took her in his arms, "You're my little sexy sulkybutt. And you'll still have the snow here, it just won't be portable."

Constanza was melting.

"Come on, sweetheart, save the poor boy!"

Silence. Dylan gave Ben up as lost to him forever.

"Come on, Connie my pudding, Connie my pie, Connie the apple of my eye" crooned Jacob.

Constanza blushed and giggled.

Then she sighed.

"Dylan, this is nothing personal she said sweetly, and, going over to Ben, kissed his lips passionately, melting the ice she'd put inside him when she first kissed him.

Nothing.

Another kiss.

Ben's hand moved.

With the final kiss, Ben's eyes opened and he sat up and looked round. Life had flowed back into his veins again. Dervla ran to him, licking him gleefully.

"Oh Dylan… please, please forgive me…"

Dylan kissed Ben slowly and tenderly.

"Guess what you've done, Chiltern? That so-called poison was Eternal Youth potion and you just gave me ten years extra!"

"But I was such a swine…"

"You were enchanted, luv. Makes yer nasty, that" Dixie the Pixie grinned.

"What we need here is a good old party" came a familiar voice.

Mad Jeff, held by the collar by Charlie, was 'escorted' in.

"Oi, thee, Frosty-chops, let him go. You come and sit with me luv, I like the look of yer." Dixie was grinning.

"Let him go, Charlie. Go on and I'll give you your head back."

Charlie released Jeff who went to sit with Dixie.

"Are you going to tell him you're gay or am I?" said Rita, rather miffed because Constanza had upstaged her in saving Ben.

"We don't care do we luv?" grinned Mad Jeff.

A bang. Charlie gave a scream and felt for his head. He had his old human one again.

"Preferred yer as a Polar Bear" Dixie mocked.

Then there was a real bang. One that shot red and orange flame and contained a furious Nicholas Jordan and a contrite Louis.

"You lot are all going to die now, and it won't be pretty" Nicholas snapped.

"Phantoms take demon!"

Cal and Ethan yelled their battle cry. They concentrated all their might and strength as they seized Jordan. Another bang. Cal and Ethan were gone and Jordan exploded in a fireball. Leaving a nasty red stain on the carpet.

Dervla ran and licked it up.

"Dervla!" said Dylan in disgust.

"Seize him and throw him into a dungeon!" Constanza snapped, pointing at Louis.

Louis, full of remorse, offered no resistance.

"Wait" Jacob said, "The lad looks truly sorry for what he's done."

Louis knelt.

"I am, Sir. I gave my soul to Jordan for a front seat at a Bruce Springsteen concert and he's made me suffer ever since."

"I'll make you suffer. But in a good way. You're going into training lad, and you'll join the Queen's elite guard once the ten years are up."

"Ten years?"

"It's very intense training. Bearhead – sorry, Fairhead, go and give him some supper and he can have a rest tomorrow. Then Beau Champia Boot Camp begins."

Charlie led Louis, still babbling his thanks, away.

Ben snuggled into Dylan.

"My little pudding, my little pie, my little apple of Dylan's eye."

Ben giggled, then whispered:

"I'll never ever get over what I tried to do to you."

"What Cursed Ben tried to do to me. This delicious bundle I'm hugging here is not Cursed Ben."

"And don't steal my lines!" added Jacob.

"So this has all worked out very nicely. Hot drinks and warm beds for everybody tonight, and then all the way to Casualtiana tomorrow. And not a penny to pay."

"That's really generous!" Jess smiled.

"We feel we owe you" Constanza admitted, pouting at the thought of losing Ben. But maybe if that Louis was scrubbed up a bit, he could be quite pretty…

"How long is it since you and I…" Jacob whispered to her, and all thoughts of seducing Louis went clean out of her head.

Robyn had been quiet for a while. Suddenly she burst out:

"In case nobody noticed, Cal and Ethan vanished when they fought Jordan. Where are they?"

"Well they can't be dead" Rita said cheekily.

Constanza looked at the cheeky little blonde and thought how it might be nice to have a change. She'd never had a female lover.

"Get in there, lass" whispered the shameless Dixie.

Jacob sighed. Oh well, pretty little Aiofe was always happy to oblige.

But Robyn was crying.

"M-maybe the Phantoms got sent to hell when they defeated Jordan. Because of what they did when they were Bad Phantoms."

"But they helped us. Oh, it's cruel…" Jess wept.

Constanza wondered rather unkindly whether Lily and Alicia were going to join the weeping session when she heard a rustle. It got louder, and suddenly there were Cal and Ethan. Shimmering with a different kind of light than before. And they had wings. Not soppy fairy wings. A huge wingspan. Dervla wasn't barking, she was transfixed, and her tail was wagging frantically.

And they were singing with very straight faces, but those who could look into light without flinching might have seen the gleam of merriment in their eyes:

"We're the Angel Brothers, baby, don't we look well?

Beat that, Castiel!"

"Who's Castor Oil?" Dylan asked.

"An angel on 'Supernatural'. You and Ben should binge watch, I'll lend you my DVDs" Alicia smiled.

Cal and Ethan winked in a very un-angelic way and disappeared.

"If that isn't a miracle, I don't know what is" Dylan grinned.

THE END

(


End file.
